Rebellion of My Heart
by CyberHell
Summary: Haru had done something that made Kyou said "I hate you" right infront of his face. Just read if you want to know what happened next. (shounen-ai/yaoi) [HaruxKyou] chp.2 UP!!!
1. Something gone wrong

Hehehe... another fic done by me XD~~ *dodges the paper that had been thrown at her* w; Anyway... as I've promised you guys!! Another furuba ficcu *dances* This ficcu I made for the people that likes the pairing of HaruxKyou*drools* and yes... this ficcu gonna include some shounen-ai/yaoi ^^; and more angst! *evil grin*

Oh, and happy valentine to you guys!!!! I hope u like this ficcu as a little present from me to you for valentine *smirk* Oh and again.... please bare with me as my english is not good and so poor ^^;;;

_//... blablabla _ _...//_ = Kyou's thought *lol*

======================================================================================

**Rebellion Of My Heart**

The shining rays of the sun that coming through the curtain makes me growl and tossed a bit under the blanket. Morning time is certainly not for me. While I'm trying to go back to my slumber, the alarm clock playing its loud annoying sound. 

"Rahh... Urusai!!" ::WHACK!!::

Realised what I've done, I forced my eyes to open and saw what had happened to the poor alarm. Damn... today after school I should buy another one again... shit, this is the third time I've had hit that thing. Note to self, if I was setting the alarm I should have put it in a distance where my hand couldn't reach and whack it flat on the table like an insect.

I let out a small groan before set my self off from the bed. Damn, the temperature in the room is quite chilly this morning. Man... how I love to go back to bed and covered by the warm blanket. But... if I do that, I will be late for school. I dragged my lazy body unwillingly towards the door, I need to wash my face first before I changed my mind. Yawned and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, I reached the knob of the door when...

::WHAMP!:: "Oy! Baka-neko, wake up! You don't want to be late, do-" before he finished his sentence, I cut him off with mine.

"KUSO NEZUMI!!! KNOCK FIRST IF YOU WANT TO OPEN THE DOOR AND DON'T OPEN THE DOOR WHEN SOMEONE WAS BEHIND IT!!!" I grab the knob of the door and opened it all way, while rubbing my nose that just had been hit by k'so nezumi's sudden-opened-door. I cursed under my breath while the nezumi just giving me his usual evil grin to me. 

"Isn't it good for you, Kyou? By this, you won't be hitting the door by your self while your mind was left behind in the slumber land."

I glared at his tease, but it didn't work on him. He giggled as he walk away from my view and shouting that I should be getting ready or we gonna be late. Who cares if we late? Probably Tohru is gonna run around in a circle like usual... rrrr... I think it's good not to be late then...

~*~ At School ~*~

Like the normal routine that everyday we do, walk together to school and always prepare for the worse or something that unpredicted... since we also have two other Sohma in the school. Yeah... what could I say, four Sohma in one school. Sometime the school even get more crowded than usual when the other Sohma transferred. How could this rat prince and the others not to worry about bumping onto one of the girls that always trying to hug or snuggle us.

"To~~~~~hruu..." When we're almost arrive at school, a small form appears ahead us from behind the wall of the school gate. It's Momiji with his high pitched voice. He still wearing the girl's uniform along with the short. "Ohayou, minna...!!" Hearing his voice this morning is just too early for my brain too take... it's tearing apart my hearing sense. Without even bother to reply the younger Sohma, I walk passed them when a taller form appear.

"Ohayou, Kyou... are you in a hurry?" While waiting for my answer, he bowed at the other and greet them too.

"It's not your damn business, baka oushi."

Without even looking back I walk my way through the gate and entering the school. When I'm walking in the hall, all the girls seem whispering and giggling about Haru. Not to blame them... Haru in some way is attractive and famous around the girls. That oushi is looks like a J-Rockers rather than a high school student. Along with all those funky necklets and other miscellaneous accessories that he wears everyday to school or anywhere. I think the student President didn't bother to ask Haru about this with the reason of violating the school's rules. Thinking back what did Haru do to the president was just too hilarious but... it silly, really... especially when he dragged him into the toilet.

When I arrived at my class, I put my bag on top of my table and throw my self on the chair lazily. When I turn around to sit, I found Haru is standing and staring at me. I fall down as soon as I realise that Haru has followed me around into my classroom.

"AHOU!! What the hell you think you're doing here?! Go back to your class!" Yelling at him at the time like this just making all of his fan girls giggling. Damn him... why don't he try to make less problem around me already?

"Momiji has just jumped at Tohru and snuggled her right when you left us. When he transformed into a rabbit, Tohru was running away from the school carrying Momiji while Yuki was trying to cover up the whole incident." 

"HE WHAT?!" That silly rabbit... he gonna pay for what he had done when I got my hand on him. While I was raging my self thinking about the plan I'll do to Momiji due to his silliness, I catch Haru still standing and staring at me with his usual lazy manner. "What?!" Honestly... and I dunno why, every time he looked at me like that, with no expression written on his face makes me feel a bit uneasy. It felt like a cow looking to a small cat and ready to swallow it anytime soon. I shake the imagination of a cow swallowing a cat in my head away.

"Ano..." He scratched his head and gave me his goofy smile, "... Could you lead me to my classroom? Since Momiji isn't here." 

"...Haru... can't you find your own way to your own class room?..." I think we need some kind of miracle in the Sohma family for Haru for finding his way without getting lost for once. People give us a small chuckles and of course receiving a totally icy glare from me. All the boys in the class starts teasing me about becoming a baby sister for Haru. They even starts calling me with their ridiculous nick name such as _ Kyon-Kyon_ or _Nekozuki_. How I wish I could turn into a neko's form and gave them a scar on their faces that they won't forget.

"Kyon-Kyon... that's a cute name."

"BAKA~!! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO CALL ME WITH THAT WORD!" I yelled at Haru automatically and he just grinned back at me. It seem there are no days without me yelling at him, it just had become our daily routine at school. And sometimes I also bring Black Haru out at school, which is... not a very good situation. And we always ended up in fighting until Yuki or Tohru broke the fight.

After a little walk, we arrived in the front of Haru's class. "This is your class! Just wait inside until Momiji's return to normal, because I don't want to waste my time to search for you in the whole area of the school-", I slide the door opened when a girl who probably was leaning on the door bumped onto me.

"SHIT!"

::POOF!::

"Kyou!?" As soon as the smoke covered my body, Haru grabbed me on the torso and my uniform. Without a second thought, he bolt into the nearest toilet and leaving the puzzled girl behind.

We found no one in the toilet, that's good... since I don't want people to see me with this form, though no one would ever notice that a little orange cat is the Sohma Kyou. Haru's locking the door, in case that people would into the toilet and we don't know when the exact time I'll return to my original form. 

"............" I could only sigh a little because I couldn't do much in the neko's form.

"That was close, ne... Kyon-Kyon?"

"DAMN YOU BAKA OUSHI!! If you didn't ask me to lead you here, all of these won't happen!! AND DON'T CALL ME WITH THAT WORD!" I struggled within his hand for freedom. Suddenly he hold me with both of his hands and make me face him. My ear twitched a bit in confusion, he was staring at me with a gentle looks. Then out of blue, he snuggled me and petting my head like people used to do to an ordinary cat. What the hell...

"You know, Kyou... since I was a child, I want a cat pet for a companion. But all people in the main house didn't let me to own one." He continued to pet and rub my fur... I felt a bit strange to get some kinda treatment like this from him. I really hate my self when I know I'm enjoying to get this treatment from the younger juunishi. I even bit my own tongue when I realised that I have had mewed into his petting. Damn... I really hate it when people made me feels so weak and... vulnerable.

"... You're so stupid, Haru..." I know better about the reason why they won't allowed him to take a cat as his companion in the main house... An ordinary cat would just gonna sent Akito into his berserk mind. As the just gonna remind him of our curses of the Juunishi... the curse of the vengeful spirit of the cat. "It's impossible to bring a cat into the main house..."

"Iie... you've sneaked inside the main house twice, Kyou... I don't see why it's impossible."

"How do yo-?!" My paws covered my mouth for me not too utter any more words from my mouth. Damn, how did he know? I've checked the whole area every time I sneaked into the house and found no one there.

"Of course I knew you were sneaking into the house. You had always jumped in from the wall near the entrance. I think you didn't bother to check if someone was inside the house or not, did you?" I felt like a tons of barbel had landed on top of my small neko form.

"And since that day... I always watching you whenever you're around." I snapped from my thought and turned to face him. Is't my ear catching a wrong sentences or he just play around with me? He smiled at me warmly then suddenly... his face is only an inch from mine, kissing my nose. As his lips touched my nose, my fur is standing like a headhog. With neko's reflex, I take my paws high in the air ready to scratch him.

::POOF!::

Before I even get my chance to scratch his face, my body had transformed back into human. Along with transformation, Haru was hugging my naked body, while I was holding his face with both of my arms... mind you, I supposed to scratch him on the face not holding it. Due to the sudden transformation, we ended up hugging each other and staring at each other's faces. After a few second, my face is burning red and he just gave a small chuckle seeing me blushing fierily. 

"You're pretty when you're blushing... Kyon-Kyon" He wrapped his arms around my hips and held me closer to him. Before I have a time to complain about his behaviour, he sealed his mouth with mine. 

I jolted back and stepping back hastily. Leaning back on the wall behind me, my mind still couldn't tell me what have just happened between us. My mouth is hanging open, eyes bulged open and I didn't know what to do anymore. When I came into my senses, I caught Haru in his action. His eyes seem tracking down every single curves on my body, from head to toes... he stopped tracking and give me a slyness grin he ever have.

"What the..." realising what he had been seeing, I covered the middle section of my body with my hand. "BAKA-AHOU-HENTAI-OUSHI!!! GIVE ME BACK MY UNIFORM!" I felt so pathetic like this... blushing fierily like a tomatoes and screaming for my uniform like a girl screaming for some help. 

"And if I said 'NO'?" He smirked at me while swinging the uniform, letting me know that he's the one who hold it.

"It's no time for a game like this, Haru! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN UNIFORM NOW!" The tone of harshness in my voice made the sentences heard like an order, not a beg. I could have just kill my self before making anything become more worse than this...

"... I'll let you have your uniform, but in one condition."

"Damn you Haru! Don't make this difficult... just give me the damn uniform!"

"Not until you agree with the condition, though."

Felt defeated... there is no other way except to accept it. "Okay... You won, what's the condition?!" I mumbled some words and cursed slowly at the baka-oushi.

"The condition is simple... from now on, you'll let me call you 'Kyon-kyon'!" 

"WHAT THE HELL!? OUT OF ALL MATTERS, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THAT FOR THE CONDITION?!?" I wish the earth goes alive and swallowed me alive right here right now... I'm just too embarrassed to be like this. I'm totally naked and alone with this half psycho half maniac. Just be careful not to bring out the black Haru in the time like this...

He walk slowly towards me and I just do nothing, since I tried my best not to bring out the black psycho to this kinda situation. I flinch a bit when he stood right in front of me, towering me with his tall form. I feel my heart could stop at any second now by only looking into his face. It's not the goofy and lazy face that he used to put... something is different now. I tried to breath normally as I don't know when I've had held my breath.

"Why you won't let me call you that, Kyou?" Using his free hand, he brushed the bangs from my face. His touch sent me to shudder and just making me blush deeply. If I had a thermometer with me probably my temperature is higher than hundred degrees. When I tried to escape from the corner of the toilet, he put both of his arms besides my bodies. Trapped in between his hands, I glared at him but not saying a word about it... still afraid that If I say something wrong, the black just gonna pop out from nowhere.

"Don't you have the reason if you don't want me to call you that... Kyon...-Kyon!"

"BAKA-OUSHI!! How many times I've said it to you don't call me that!!" Ooppss... not a very good start, just wish that I didn't bring the black out because of yelling at him like that... I gulped soundlessly and wait for any sign from him... a black or white whose standing in front of me.

"... You make me a bit impatient here, koneko-chan..."

............ It's black Haru...

"Oh... ahaha..." I just laugh nervously, damn it! Why do I always bring out the black out that easy!?! I never saw the other Sohma could bring out the black as easy as me. Even the _ annoying_ Momiji, the apologising machines Ritsu and Okami-san or even that Rat Prince. Why is it only me?! 

"From now on and today, I'll let people know that your name is 'Kyon-Kyon'! Hahahaha..." he's telling me that out loud. I tried to shush him down, because people might have heard it from outside of the toilet... And I don't want poeple start calling me _ Kyon-Kyon_ every day in every where.

"AHOU!! DON'T YELLING THAT WORD OUT LOUD, BAKA-OUSHI!!!"

"Hah! You wish, I'll make sure Yuki too know about your name!"

He had got into my nerves... without thinking, I've swinged my punch to his face. Surprisingly, he catch the punch with his hand. I swung another punch with the other hand, he caught it too. Forcing me back to lean on the wall with my hand nailed to the wall with his hand. 

"Hehehe... you're just calling this to your self, koneko-chan... No one would ever success to resist you."

"Haru! Stop this game!" fear had rushed all over my mind, I don't want to know what's the next thing he would do to me. I struggled to free my self but failing... where did he got all this power from!? I never felt this power coming from him when we're fighting. Or... he on purpose hid this power from me all this long? Shit, I'm really in a big problem...

"Why don't you make me stop, Kyou?" With that words, he closed the gap between us with a kiss. He forced me to open my mouth for him, but I refused. I bite my lower lips, not letting him to kiss me. He growled in annoyance and tracing his kiss to my neck. I gasped sharply when he suck my neck with such force from his mouth... it's sting.

"Damn... Haru... please, stop this...ga-!" I stopped my plead with a hiss sound in my breath. Man, he's biting my neck! What kind of cow which is biting a flesh anyway?! And he bitted me quite hard... I could feel his teeth dig deep into my neck, letting the blood drip from my neck. Now, this is really putting me into a panic rage. I tried to shove him away and run away... but didn't work. He just push me back with a jerk, squashing me with his body and the wall. He keep attacking me with his kisses. Haru gripped my hand to hard, my fingers felt so cold... my body feel so weak... The fear that he gave to me had numbed my feeling...

"Ha-haru... stop t-this..."

He ignored my plead...

"I-... no more of t-these game... Haru-!"

For not once in my live I've ever felt threatened like this. Now I could feel the real fear and fright in my heart... Never in the live time I beg for help, even if I'm in danger. But... something is different with Haru... something really blacken him from the reality. He never be this aggressive, rough and possessive... 

"Ha-ru... you-'re hurt-ting me..." 

//Haru-! You're scaring me... what happened to you!?//

"Y-**YAMERO! HARU!!!**" I screamed from the top of my lungs, hoping that the other boy heard me this time.

Feeling no more abused from the other boy, I encouraged my self to face him. His eyes were looking at me in disbelief and shocks... My vision become blurry and with no hesitation, a tears forged in the corner of my eyes. I felt so pathetic and there is an ache that I couldn't explain inside my heart. It's so hurt, as if as it could kill me. Couldn't hold the tears any longer, I break down in front of this baka-oushi. He still looking at me in disbelief. His grip on my hand were loosen. I pull away my hand from his, then hit him hard on the face. The force of my punch sent him landing hard on the floor.

"H-HARU... DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!! I... **I HATE YOU!!**"

//I trusted you, Haru... why did you do that to me?!...//

Still with the tears in my eyes, I take the uniform that were forgotten a moment ago on the floor. Putting them on and bolted out from the toilet... leaving him there... speechless... alone.

I didn't bother to button up the shirt of my uniform... my mind still clouded with the incident that Haru given me. I ran along the corridor, there are no other students there... probably the bell has gone while I was locked in the toilet with Haru... when he was abusing me like that... I felt angry at my self, why didn't I fight him back with all the power that I got?! Didn't I stronger than him? But... why did I let him doing that to me, WHY?!?!

While my mind busy thinking about what happened back there, I bumped into someone... which is no one other than the rat Prince, Yuki. "Damn it, baka-neko! Look what have you done! You make all the papers flying- ?!" He must be realised the tears that stream down from my red eyes...

"Kyou... what hap-"

//NO! Don't look at me!//

"IT'S NOT YOUR **DAMN** BUSINESS!!" I pushed him aside roughly and starts to run again. I ran with no direction... I just want to go away from this as far as I can. I still couldn't stop the tears from streaming down from my eyes. I heard Yuki's voice calling me over and over again... but his voice is fading away as I ran away from the school.

tbc......

======================================================================================

To much angst, ne? ^^;;;; *looking nervously at the furious fans of HaruxKyou*

Anyway... review please XD~~~


	2. Do I Feel Regret

Yeah! Already into chapter 2 *cry of happiness* and thanks so much, minna-san... All your reviews make me feel so happy *floating around her room* This chapter will have more angst [angst lvl 2 up] *lol* ^^;;; and only shounen-ai role within this chapter.

This chp haven't been beta read yet ^^;; but soon I'll update it again *nervous smile* Anyone want to be a beta-reader for this ficcu? ^^; If you want to be a beta-reader, emailed me pls... thanks X3 *hugs*

T.T *tears of happiness* Thank you so much guys for all the reviews. It made me wanna write the ficcu until the end, though my school subjects are killing me here .; Thanks to Fem Scorpio (yay! my 1st reviewer), Baki-chan, Ewen (ur tips helping a lot XD~ yes, u can do something grosser *lol & huggles*), Ruby Tears (Yuki only tried to help Haru and Kyou ^^), MooMooMilk, Mizuko, Sakura-Princess, Lady Geuna (*smirk* wanna beta-read my 'nother ficcu which is still in the making?), YurikoMC4, Mini Youko, bippy (*snicker*), Slashyme, delusional lady, tenshineechan, Berserker Nightwitch, Wildfire2, Sierra Ruffner, katrice, Chibi-Mariah, oruchuban Ebichu, luv, ;ou, Raiju (*lol*), chibichibi-neko, Neri Maxwell, Denisse, Switch (*nervous smile* yep, I'm an ESL person XD;;;), Person and flower

This second chapter, I'll make it with everyone's the POV ^^;; I'm sorry if I'm out off their character... 

_//... blablabla _ _...//_ = someone's thought *lol*

* * *

**Rebellion Of My Heart Chp2**** - Do I Feel Regret?**

[Haru's POV]

"Y-**YAMERO! HARU!!!**"

_//What did I just do to him?//_

"H-HARU... DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!! I... **I HATE YOU!!**"

_ //What have I done to him?//_

"Kyou... What have I done."

Kyou's voice still ringing in my ears. I sat on the toilet floor motionlessly. Thinking back what the hell did I just do to Kyou. The pain in my face were nothing compare to the ache of my heart when I heard him saying the word of 'hate' to me. My shock prevents me stop Kyou from running out of the toilet. How stupid I could be in this moment. I have made him hate me.

There was a bitter taste in my mouth. I sweep the corner of my lips with the back of my hand. The warm crimson liquid were found. Did Kyou hit me that hard? I forced to crack a smile, a bitter smile.

_ //... Maybe I deserve this from him.//_

I pushed my self up from the floor. When the toilet's door was cracking open.

"Ok, Haru. What did you do to him?"

So, Yuki had find it out too. That's rather a quick discovery. I turned my self around to face Yuki. His face's written will all of his seriousness, and I know better not to tick serious Yuki or you'll ended up in a hospital or somewhere else that weren't nice. But when I turned my self fully to him, he gasped at my bleeding mouth.

"Kuso! H-haru... what the hell is happening here?!" He drew out his handkerchief to wipe out the blood from my mouth. I flinch as his hand gently holding my face, holding me still while he's wiping the blood away from my face. If only he could act this way.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Yuki-kun."

He shrugged at my answer and answered me back with irritation, "Of course it's for me to worry about you two.". His answer was like an older brother whose worrying about his little brother. I knew it from the beginning, Yuki only see me as his little brother. Maybe that's why my attention change to the orange haired boy.

"Care to talk about it with me, Haru?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I would like to talk about it now." 

I forced my self to smile at him, but failed. My face must be showed him how painful I'm feeling right now. He just smile at me and nodded in understanding. He pat my back, try to loosen up me a bit.

"Ne, Yuki-kun, could you call Hatori-san? I don't think I had the spirit to do school today."

"Alright. Why don't you rest in the clinic for a moment while waiting for Hatori to pick you up?"

"I don't think clinic is the safe place for me to rest, Yuki-kun. You never thought what will happened to me if I left behind sleeping and off guards in there. Someone can accidentally or purposely snuggle me on the bed."

"Ah... I guest you are right." He gave a small chuckle. "Then, just wait for Hatori in the rooftop of the school."

He turned away and left out the door. I, again, left alone in the room. I sighed a little then take my self out form the toilet. Looking through the hall, no one was there. An empty hall, just like the emptiness of my soul when Kyou hate me. Oh, God. I hope I could hold my self to wait for Hatori-san to pick me up rather than jumped from there to end my misery live. Shoved away all the thought of having a suicide, I dragged my self to climb up those stairs.

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

I marched along the empty hall to where the public phone was held. My mind was racing with a lot of questions about the other two Sohma. Maybe my eyes were playing trick on me, but Kyou's really crying when he was bumping to me. Then when I went to ask Haru, I found him bleeding. What the heck was happening between them? I wanted to throw so much questions to Haru about this. But in his condition right now, I think it's best not to bother him with so much mental force.

As soon as I reached the public phone, my hand automatically dialled Hatori's number. I hope Hatori has a free time now. I don't want to leave Haru alone like that. Especially I couldn't read his action. I don't want to be the one who responsible for all his careless action. The line was beeping once... twice... c'mon Hatori! I know you are there.

::K-CLICK:: "Moshi-moshi, Hatori desu."

"Ah, Hatori-san!"

"Yuki? What's making you to call me in this time? Is something happen to your bronchi again?" His voice full of concern from the other line. Gee... did I really worried him this much? A slight blush come out to my cheeks.

"Ah. Iie, Hatori-san. It's not me, it's... Haru."

Silence

"... What happened to Hatsuharu, Yuki?" Hatori's serious tone had sent a shiver through all my body. He was the kind of person that you won't want to mess with.

"Nothing serious I guest, but something is really bothering him and I don't really know what it is. So, I was just wondering if you could pick him up or should I asked Shigure to do it?"

"No, that's okay, Yuki. I will pick him up. Tell him to wait up for me, I'll be on my way."

The conversation was ended when he hang up the phone. I looked at the phone for a second. Maybe Hatori could talk to Haru about this. Hatori was like a guardian to Haru and Momiji. 

I shake my head slowly. Maybe I was thinking about it too dramatically. Nothing to worry about, I turned around and head back to my class. I think I had left Tohru and the other class mate worried about me.

* * *

[Haru's POV]

I lay my self on the floor of the terrace. I'm not sure for how long did I wait for Hatori to come. I looked up onto the blue sky, watching the cloud moving slowly. My mind was a bit dull. It must be the shock from before hasn't gone yet. I think it's best for me not to wonder around with this mind, or I'll send my self lost in the middle of nowhere again.

A faint foot steps could be heard from the stairs. Then the sounds could be heard clearly and stopped right beside me. It was Hatori.

"Come, Haru. You will need to explain this later when we get back into the main house."

After telling me the sentence, he walked back down the stairs. Hatori have never been seen without his cold mask off. Even the black side of me probably won't bother to have an argument with Hatori. since you won't know what will he do to you, aside with his ability to erase people's memory. A shudder crawled up to my body.

I stood up and followed Hatori without any words. We had used to this kinda silence. Looking at the floor and thinking so much thought, I keep walking on aimlessly.

"Haru."

"uh?"

"... We're turning to the right."

Oh, I was walking straight while Hatori was about to turn to the right. I think I should really followed Hatori from the back. Walking slowly, I catch up with Hatori once again. Hatori keep telling me the directions until we arrived in the parking lots. He took out the car key from his pocket and gave out a small sigh when we're inside the car. Well, it's not my fault that I really have a bad sense of direction. I couldn't help my self to form a small chuckle over the tired Hatori. He just gave me a silent glare.

As soon as he starts the engine, he drove out the school. On the way, we keep the silence again. Not to care to talk about something that simply for a little chit chat. But I could tell, Hatori has changed a bit after he met with Sohma Kana. I lean my forehead on the cool window, still trying to soothe my mind a bit from the earlier incident. After a while of silent treatment from Hatori and without knowing it, I drift off to sleep.

_"Is that Hatsuharu-kun?"_

_ "Ah, what a cute boy. Though he was the oushi from the junishi."_

_"Oushi? ah, another one, huh?"_

_//What were they talking about?//_

_ "Another cursed child, what will they become?"_

_//What will we become?//_

_ "Ah, look! That's Yuki-kun. He's look so adorable."_

_"Nezumi was smart to ride on the oushi's back to become the first juunishi." _

_ "Yes, indeed, but the oushi was stupid and dumb enough to be used like that..."_

_//No. I'm not stupid. Stop talking about it!//_

_"Why didn't the oushi realised that the nezumi was on its back?"_

_ "Why did you ask? Of course it's because the oushi was dumb."_

_//NO! You are all wrong. I'm not dumb!//_

_"Haru..."_

_"Why are you crying?..."_

_//No... I-I'm... I'm not dumb...//_

_"Haru... why did you cry?..."_

_//... Kyou//_

_Only Kyou who knew what I felt deep inside when they mock me like that. Because... Kyou is the cat. He has been through a lot harsh treatment. People seems not to care to what we feel deep inside our heart. They didn't know how it feels to be cursed to a juunishi form. Our happiness were just an ornament. _

I opened my eyes, only to find the familiar ceiling. I'm already in my room, on my bed. Huh, when did I get down from the car and walk to my room? I didn't remember that I walk to my room from Hatori's car. Probably Hatori had carried me here from his car while I was asleep. When I closed my eyes, a tears fell from my eyes to my cheek. Damn. The dream had sent me into tears. I guess Kyou's words have just re-opening my miserable past. I wipe the tears away with my hand. After what I've done to Kyou, I... I'm the lowest of the low.

I tried to sleep again but failing. My mind couldn't rest. It's keep thinking about the thing that I'd done. I felt an enormous guilt within me. Why did the 'black' me always appear in a wrong time? 

I sat up and crawl off of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the soft matrass, I force my brain to think properly. My feelings now must be unstable. Where did Kyou run to after he hit me? I hope he's okay. If something happened to him, I won't be able to forgive my self.

I looked at the mirror which located just across the room. The mirror biased my form. A young boy, with a sad expression written all over his face. God, this is pathetic. I must be looked like a scared cow over seeing a butcher ahead. I shakes my head softly not to think about it to much, but it really bothers me. I badly want to go and checked to Shigure-sensei's house for Kyou. But, if I go by my self I'll just make my self lost again.

Stood up, walked toward the mirror. I place my hand over the part where did Kyou had hit me. It did leave a small bruise on the cheek. A small noticeable bruise if you looked at it closely. Kyou hurt face suddenly flashed back into my mind. Dung, I do really worried about him. Growled over the flash back then I wander out of my room to Hatori's place. I hope he also do some kind of psychologist therapy for my poor brain. This was just to much for me to handle. Kyou, I hope you alright where ever you are now...

* * *

[Kyou's POV]

"GO AWAY, AHOU-INU!"

"Kyou-kun. Did something wrong happened?" Shigure kept knocking my locked door softly, asking for my permission to come inside. But the more he knocked the door, though it was a soft knocks, it had driven me over the edge.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! JUST **LEAVE** ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"..."

The knocks stopped.

"You can call me downstairs if you need me, alright Kyou-kun."

_//Just leave me alone.//_

Silent was enveloping me once again. I curled up against the cool soft sheet. The tears had stop somehow in the way back home. Probably I didn't want to embarrass my self more than once. That damn rat already seen me with the tears cracking from my eyes. He must be laughing at me and see me as a weak person. The same as for that damn oushi. He must be planning this all out, to see the weak side of me.

My hand travelled to my neck. The bitten neck was still hurt but the blood already dried out. I touched the bitten area, a sting pain rush through me. I think it will leave a slight bruise and scar there. Haru's shocked face suddenly flash back into my mind. His face were showing him that he knew what he had done to me was wrong. Scared written all over his face, and that look on his eyes. I never seen him with that kinda look on his eyes before. But the one who supposed to be scared at that time was me. He almost rape me there or do something that I didn't want to think of.

Anger seems to raise up against my head again. I wanted to let this anger out and screamed it out loud. But... I did nothing. I lay on the bed, curled into a small ball within the ruffled sheet. My vision started to see things in a blur. Tears formed and streaked down on my cheeks again. I wiped it quite harshly with the back of my hand, but it was just making my tears streaming down uncontrollable. Covered my face with my hand, I sobbed slowly. My feeling was hurt. My pride has fallen. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Mew..."

There was a small rustled sound in the room.

"Mew..."

I moved my hand away slowly and opened my eyes, looking at the directions of the sound. A cat and more cat came inside the room through the opened window. One cat was walking towards me and licked my tears away, while the others were sitting or laying with me on the bed. I looked at the cat who had licked me. I smiled softly and rub its fur. It mewed at my gentle stroke. 

"... You guys were worried about me, huh?"

The cat was leaning on my hand, as if letting me know that it understand the words that I've said to it. Some others cat jumped onto the bed and licked my face.

"Hey, stop it. That's tickle."

I gave a small chuckle when they were licking my face. They tried to give me a comfort, but this was not enough for me. I need the real comfort. A comfort that could take my pain away. A pain in my heart, it's ache so much. No one here could help me, no one understood me.

"Maybe I am... really a weak person after all."

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

This day surely a tiring day. I even couldn't concentrate on every single lessons thanks to Haru and Kyou. They both really worried me sometimes. Honda-san was also worried about them. When I told her about what had happened to Kyou, she stood up too quickly from her chair. Knocked down the chair, making all people whose inside the class started to look at her direction. She just turned into a tomatoes and apologize quickly. 

"Ne, Sohma-kun."

"Nani?"

"Do you think, both of them are okay?"

"Un. Don't worry about them, Honda-san. Kyou's head was built from a rock, he'll survive from Haru." Even though I didn't really think Kyou could handle this one. I must think optimistically over this event. Also for not giving Honda-san to much worry. We walked home in silence. My mind was rushing over so many thought about Kyou and Haru. When we had arrived at home, I should go and check out what's Kyou doing. As if he would be at his room right now.

"Shigure-san, tadaima."

"Ah, Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, okaeri."

"Shigure-san, is Kyou-kun alright?" Tohru asked Shigure as soon as she entering the house.

"Ah, he's okay, but I don't think he's in a good shape, though." He put his hand under his chin, pretending to think something out. "Why don't you go up and check on him, Tohru-kun? Maybe he would talk to you."

"Ah, hai." She took off her shoes and then bolted up the stairs to check on Kyou. I stayed still on the spot, looking at her disappearing form. 

"Is he in really bad shape, Shigure?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and put a serious look on his face. "But one thing for sure, something is really bothering him. He never look and act like this before, well... sometimes but not this bad."

I nodded in agreement and started to take off my shoes. When I finished put my shoes on the shoes rack, a scream was coming from upstairs. In a second, I and Shigure look at each other then bolted upstairs. Something was happening to Honda-san!

Kyou's door was opened wide. We rushed into his room, only to find Tohru sitting on the floor while holding a paper. And no sign of Kyou in the room.

"Honda-san! Are you alright?!"

"Tohru-kun! What happened?"

"K-Kyou. It's Kyou... h-he left..." she answered us with a trembling voice.

I took the paper from her hand. It was a note, Kyou must be the one who wrote this note.

_ I'm leaving._

_ Don't search for me._

_ Kyou_

Great. This was just great. Baka-neko. Now where did he run off to?

tbc......

* * *

Woo-hoo! The longest fanfic I've ever written (w) How was it guys? *looked at the more furious fans of HaruxKyou* ^^;; *chased away by the furious people* O.o;;; *run for her life*

Anyway... review please XD~~~ review, review, review, review, review... *hearts*


End file.
